


Let's Get This Bed

by BillieJoeArmstrong



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Shopping, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJoeArmstrong/pseuds/BillieJoeArmstrong
Summary: Alex and Michael go shopping. Short, fluffy ficlet.





	Let's Get This Bed

When Alex had invited Michael to move in with him, he had been thinking only about how wonderful it would be to have his boyfriend surrounding him all the time. How good it would feel to wake up next to him. How comforting it would be to know he’d return home to his love at the end of a long day.

He hadn’t thought about how tedious it would be shopping for a list of things a household needs to accommodate two people.

A bigger bed, for example.

 

"I can't believe we went this long sharing your single." Michael said from where he lay, splayed out on one of the display mattresses in the furniture shop they were in. "Seriously, this is like lying on a marshmallow," he moaned dramatically.

"So you're enjoying yourself, then." Alex quipped. He stood next to the bed, left hand on his hip as he analysed the interest-free repayment options on the price-tag.

"Oh yeah." Michael nodded, "you should try it."

"Busy." Alex mumbled in reply as he squinted at the terms and conditions.

"Come on," Michael coaxed, "it's sooooo comfortable."

Alex rolled his eyes, but sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his crutch on the floor and bounced a few times, testing the mattress. "It's pretty comfortable" he said a moment before he was dragged playfully into the middle of the bed by his boyfriend.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed from where he was now lying, pressed up against Michael. He crinkled his nose in mock-annoyance.

"Hey." Michael replied, his tone flirty. He leaned in to give his boyfriend a quick peck when Alex pulled backward.

"We're in public." Alex whispered harshly, "in a furniture store."

"And?" Michael replied, though he shifted and gave Alex some space. "We drove two towns over so nobody would recognise us. It's 9pm on a Tuesday. The only people in here are the employees. We held hands when we walked in. Why can't I give my boyfriend one, tiny kiss?"

Alex sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed. "I'm not ashamed of you, if that's what you think."

"I know you're not."

"It's just..." Alex sighed, "it's this dumb, irrational part of my brain that says he's gonna catch us. That he'll hurt us again."

Michael didn't need to ask who 'he' was. The scars on his hand wouldn't let him forget.

"Alex." Michael said, walking on his knees across the mattress until he was sitting next to his boyfriend. He put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "You know he died six months ago. He can't hurt us ever again."

Alex nodded, "I know... I still worry."

The pair were silent for a few minutes before Alex spoke again.

"Is it bad that I don't miss him? Not even a little bit?"

Michael squinted. "Why would that be bad? He was a monster."

"I'm his son. My brother's all miss him, even though they know what he did. I didn't even go to his funeral." Alex paused, "do you think that's why I still worry? Because I didn't get that closure."

"It could be." Michael shrugged, "but I don't know for sure. I think that's something you'd have to ask your psychologist."

"Hmm." Alex agreed.

"You wanna know what I do know for sure?" Michael asked.

"What?"

"That this is the most comfortable mattress I've ever had a heart-to-heart on."

Alex laughed, his boyfriend always knew how to ease his stress in a moment. "So what you're saying is we should buy it?"

"I'm saying I love you." Michael spoke sincerely, "and yes, we should definitely buy this mattress."

"I love you too." Alex replied, leaning down and grabbing his crutch before standing up. "Now let's get this bed."

 

Alex knew it might take some time before he felt safe kissing his boyfriend in public, but for now he was content with the fact that he had the man he loved by his side, and a new bed arriving within a week that he couldn't wait to break in.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day? This is unusually productive for me.
> 
> Not beta'd. Barely proofread. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Send malex prompts to me (aliencowboys.tumblr.com) if you like.


End file.
